


a pull, a devouring

by Monsieur



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, Boypussy, Consent Issues, Dubcon to Con, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Top Tim Drake, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur/pseuds/Monsieur
Summary: Tim wants another look at Damian. After all, he's a very pretty boy.For Timdami Week 2020, Day 1: Love at First Sight
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 223
Collections: TimDami Week





	a pull, a devouring

**Author's Note:**

> Late day one entry. Yay.
> 
> Canon divergence of Batman #657, when Tim and Damian first met. I left Damian's age ambiguous, but he's still clearly underage (but Tim's also underage so, uh).

Avoiding Bruce was easy. All Tim had to do was wait for him to head out. He had told him to deal with the Spook himself out of anger, but the end result fitted well with his current goal.

Convincing Alfred to let him talk to Damian was harder, but not impossible. Some words about how he was supposed to be Damian's brother had Alfred handing him the key with a sniff and looking the other way. Probably didn't want Bruce to find out.

Staring at the door, Tim fiddled with the key in his hand and took several deep breaths to ready himself.

Part of all this was Tim's desire to make things right. The other part was...Well, it might be a little bit embarrassing to admit this, but Damian was a pretty boy. Even a near permanent scowl couldn't spoil his appeal, a perfect mixture of Bruce's noble features and Talia's stunning coloring. Was it so wrong for Tim to want to get another glance? To smooth things over, and to, maybe, see those eyes look at him with something sweeter?

Of course, Tim kept in mind that this was a child soldier, a weapon. Like Bruce said, Damian was brutalized and indoctrinated by the League of Assassins. He needed to be sympathetic, to reach out, but he couldn't let his guard down. He wore his Robin suit for this occasion. He'd seen those spikes on Damian's gloves.

Right, he should hope for the best but prepare for the worst. With a final breath, he steeled his nerves and opened the door.

And the door immediately slammed into Damian, shoving him from a half-destroyed keypad.

Tim raised his guard in an instant. "What—Were you trying to break out!?"

Damian shot him an incredulous look as if saying, _Yeah, duh_? He darted forward, left fist raised for a strike.

Looked like preparing for the worst meant _now_. Tim thanked himself for taking note of the gloves, because he was about to catch the boy's fist as he tended to do for smaller opponents. Tim went for a redirect, pushing the punch away from his body before gripping Damian's forearm in an iron hold. He took another step forward, carrying Damian with his momentum, and slammed the boy prone on his front.

After that, it was a simple matter of restraining Damian. Tim had a knee on the kid's left shoulder and the same arm behind his back, which let the right arm flail ineffectually. Damian certainly can put up a fight, thrashing in Tim's hold. Too bad for him, Tim had the weight and height advantage.

"Do you yield?" Tim asked. When he received a feral screech, he pressed down hard enough he could almost feel Damian's joints creak. Sterner, he repeated, "Do you _yield_?"

"...I yield," Damian gritted out.

"Unclench your hands. Let me take off your gloves." Damian squirmed harder, because of course he was planning to attack Tim afterwards. The boy pounded his fists on the floor once, twice, and it looked like he was contemplating popping his shoulders to squirm out. But Tim stopped that train of thought with his free hand around Damian's thin neck.

God, how Tim wanted to touch that skin without his gloves.

After his small tantrum, Damian finally unclenched his hands. Tim took no time to discard the spiked gloves, tossing them into a far corner of the room. To his surprise, Damian had another pair of gloves underneath but they seemed attached to his fencing suit. Nothing he could do about it.

After removing the gloves, Tim rose to his feet, but kept a tight hold on Damian's forearm and neck. "See? That wasn't so bad. Now, let me pat you down and—"

"As if I would let you do that, _pervert_."

Tim sputtered, taken aback by the accusation. His grip loosened just for a split second, but that second was all Damian needed to spin around and rush him again. This time, he aimed low and tackled Tim to the ground. The carpet softened the impact to his head but it still dazed him. Before Tim could get a hold of himself, Damian was on his chest, hand clenched.

Tim braced himself instead of struggling out, because really, how hard could Damian's tiny fist hit? Immediate regret churned his stomach when the first punch made Tim see stars.

Holy _fuck_ , his gloves were reinforced too? Even Bruce stopped with just a layer of Kevlar.

Through the hurt, he could see Damian grinning viciously, another fist raised and barreling down towards him. He tilted his head to the side and the punch glanced past his cheek to hit the ground. He wiggled, trying to get some form of protection with his arms. No good, they were confined to his side by Damian's legs. But that didn't mean they were his only method of escape.

Again, Damian's small build proved to be his downfall. All Tim had to do was fucking _bridge_ (yes, like that _exercise_ ) and Damian slid forward. It freed Tim's arms enough to grab the brat by his waist and turn this situation around.

In their new position, Tim had Damian's ass flushed against his crotch, so that his hips were hoisted up. He then moved to confine those flailing arms, not looking forward to receiving another punch. Only after restraining Damian did he suddenly feel his heart beating heavy on his ribs, his breath coming in hard staccatos.

Damian tried to kick at his sides, but his legs were too spread around Tim's hips to do much damage. Jesus, this brat was feisty.

Tim leaned down, their faces close enough to feel each other's breath. It seemed like Damian was out of breath from their little tussle too.

"If you keep this up, I'm gonna think you like being held down," he teased, smirking.

Damian immediately went rigid, cheeks bursting into a fiery crimson. He spat without much heat, looking anywhere but at Tim. "Fuck you."

 _Huh_. Tim pulled him closer, sliding Damian further up his crotch so that he was in Tim's lap. Damian's chances of escape dropped to zero. And from the look on his face, Damian knew this.

With a much softer tone, Tim pleaded, "Damian, I just want to talk."

"What is there to discuss?" Damian said stiffly. He would've sounded snobbish had his voice not been trembling. "You've proven yourself worthy of being by my father's side. I shall return to my mother as I have no place here."

"What? No, no, I'm not letting you go back." Realizing that sounded off, Tim hastily corrected himself. "I mean, you don't have to go back if you don't want to."

"I don't need your spineless niceties." Damian sneered. "If my birthright isn't a reward enough, what do you want?"

This was a point where Tim knew he couldn't say that he wanted nothing because there was something he wanted. Something that nagged at the back of his mind ever since Tim had first met Damian.

Besides, might make right in the League, didn't it? If he didn't assert his superiority, Damian would never respect him.

(Or so he convinced himself.)

This was the perfect opportunity. Tim swallowed, finding himself salivating.

"Since you offered..." He tried very hard not to sound desperate. "Let me touch you."

Damian's brows furrowed in confusion. He looked at their position then back to Tim. "You are touching me, or have I punched you too hard in the head?"

The sheer innocence in his look would've made Tim feel guilty if he wasn't so fucking aroused. He almost groaned from how hard his cock was straining at his cup. Was Damian purposefully being obtuse? Did he know what that look was doing to him?

"No, more like," Tim's finger traced down Damian's side, featherlight, "this."

Damian's breath hitched, his eyes widening as his brain whirled to comprehend what Tim had said. He ducked his head, trying to hide his face. The blush from earlier never really quite left, but it came back full force after he caught onto what Tim wanted.

Cute.

"...no," Damian murmured, all shy and hesitant. "I don't—"

"Is an Al Ghul backing down from his _word_?" Tim taunted.

Damian's head shot up, his eyes pinning Tim down with a glare. "Fine."

With a grunt, Tim hoisted Damian up and strode over to the bed. He threw him onto the mattress and climbed on, hovering over Damian as his eyes roamed over him as if he were a piece of meat.

Tim's shadow encapsulated the entirety of Damian's form. He was so small like this, and that knowledge sent a pleasant shiver up Tim's spine. Tim ran one hand up and down Damian's side, noting the way the suit clung especially tight to his hips.

This was crazy. This was fucked up. Tim had just met Damian mere hours ago. He can't believe he was going to ruin this boy, and Damian was just going to let him.

Truly, thank you, Talia.

"Get on with it." Damian was still flushed, voice shaking and avoiding eye contact. This exposed a pleasant stretch of his neck. "Don't you have better things to do, Robin?"

"Tim," he corrected and nosed at Damian's neck. The boy smelled not much at all. There was the typical musk from sweat mixed with the dampness of a cave. He could detect a lingering whiff of perfume. Talia's, no doubt. It wasn't all that pleasant from a normal person's point of view, but it was _Damian_. "Call me Tim."

"...Timothy."

Still defiant, huh? Tim nipped at Damian's neck for that, and he was pleased to hear a little yelp. He continued to feel up Damian before he found the zipper and dragged it down. The slow unzipping was the only noise aside from their breathing, and Tim could practically feel the tension build in the air. Damian went stiff, but didn't struggle.

"That's a good boy," Tim cooed as he shimmied Damian's fencing suit to his knees. The boy even lifted his hips a little, perhaps just wanting it to be over with.

While the suit did little to hide Damian's figure, Tim actually couldn't feel underneath it. With it gone, it revealed a span of pristine brown. Saved for a few scars on his arms and hands, Damian was otherwise unblemished, untouched. Talia must've taken good care of him.

Tim could also see that the flush extended to his shoulders.

"You're so cute."

"I'm not cute. I'm an assassin." Damian tried to look indignant, but it ended up looking more like a pout.

"Pretty, then." Tim laughed and caressed the boy's puffy chest. So cute and soft. His nipples were sensitive too, with the way they hardened at a single flick of his finger.

Damian jerked against the sheets and a small whine escaped his lips.

"You shouldn't hold back. This isn't some sort of interrogation, you know," Tim said as he continued to massage the boy's chest. Damian didn't respond, choosing to stare at the wall, but that was fine with him.

Eventually Tim grew bored, so he slid his hands down to Damian's black compression shorts. He peeled them off lazily, taking in the boy's hip bones and delicious curves with a slow voracity. It didn't surprise him when it revealed Damian's cute pussy. After all, he was on Tim's lap when he was restrained for the second time, so Tim had a hunch.

What surprised him, however, was how wet Damian was. Tim had only played with his chest.

"You're enjoying this," Tim said, fingers rubbing over the boy's lower lips.

"I'm not enjoying anything," Damian snapped with a sudden intensity. He gripped Tim's arm as if to stop him, but it had no force. In fact, Tim would venture to say that Damian was more...clinging. "It's—it's weird."

Tim hummed, noncommittal, as he raised his fingers to his mouth. He licked the slick, popping his fingers into his mouth to get more of it. Delicious.

"Mm, I think I want a better taste."

Tim wrenched his arms free, grasping the boy's hips and lifted them up. This position had Damian bent back, legs hanging over his head. More importantly, it presented Tim with a full picture of Damian's dripping cunt. He didn't even have to move his hands from Damian's hips to stretch open the lips with his thumbs. It was so pink and wet inside, he wanted to stick his tongue in.

So parted his lips stuck out his tongue, and dipped down.

The little squeak of surprise from Damian was _everything_. Tim groaned, his cock straining in its cup from how hard he was getting over Damian.

Theoretically, Tim knew which part of the vagina was sensitive, which part would bring pleasure. He licked at the clit, toying it with his tongue and scraping it with his teeth.

Tim was glad that Damian seemed to have taken his earlier words to heart, because the noises he was pulling from Damian were exquisite. He hummed happily as he took the clit into his mouth, and his thumb moved to prod at his hymen.

From a cursory glance, it looked loosened, most likely from regular training and exercise. Tim was going to have to stretch Damian a little bit more. He slid a tongue deep, in sync with a flick to Damian's clit.

Damian shouted and came with a violent shudder, but Tim continued to slide his tongue deeper, spreading the pulsing walls. The slick tasted so much like Damian it was driving him mad. He added a finger, then a second to scissor the sensitive hole, and Damian, honest to god, actually began to sob.

 _So cute, so cute, so cute_.

Curiosity got the better of Tim so he lowered Damian's trembling hips, scooping the boy onto his lap. His middle and ring fingers were still stretching him open, but he wanted to see if Damian was actually crying.

He was.

Tim shoved his fingers in harder, and Damian's pretty green eyes, all swollen and glistening, snapped up to meet his.

"There, there," Tim said, cradling the boy with one arm.

Damian seemed to curl in on himself, burying his face into Tim's chest and tugging weakly at the fabric.

"Stop, Timothy. It's weird, it's weird," Damian whispered, voice hoarse from his moans. "I—mother, grandfather can give you anything. Please, stop."

Really? Stopping? A sudden burst of anger flared in Tim's chest and he growled, digging his fingers faster, deeper into Damian's gushing cunt. Why did Damian have to lie, have to pretend he didn't want this as much as Tim? He then pressed down on Damian's g-spot and clit simultaneously. Whatever Damian was about to say died in his throat, replaced with a loud moan of his name.

If Damian didn't want this, then why was he embracing Tim, calling his name so sweetly?

Tim panted, hunching over so his lips were brushing over Damian's ears. "I can do whatever the hell I want with you. You're _my_ reward."

Damian came with a shriek, hips raised and cunt spasming around Tim's fingers when he squirted all over the sheets and Tim's arm. He plopped back down onto the bed with a whimper, legs twitching from the sheer force of his second orgasm that night.

Enough playing around, Tim decided.

"If you don't want this, push me away," Tim said as he began to strip. He dropped his belt besides the bed, then rid himself of his cape and suit. He hurriedly tore off his cup, flinging it somewhere he didn't even bother to look. His cock flung free from its confines and hung hot and heavy over Damian's stomach, looking ridiculously oversized next to the boy's slender thighs.

Damian said nothing.

The domino mask went last, so that Damian could meet his eyes.

"Can't you see how much I want you?" Tim murmured, pressing his cock over Damian's cunt and slowly rocking its length against his vulva. He dragged his hand down Damian's torso, the boy's eyes following, all the way down to where their bodies were pressed together.

Damian's eyes widened at his size. He gulped.

"You say no, stop," Tim said, massaging his clit, "but you haven't pushed me away. Not once."

Tim held his cock with one hand and spreaded Damian's entrance with the other. He dragged the head along his lips and nudged at his hole. Much to his frustration, Damian remained silent, eyes glued to the flush of their bodies. "Come on. Punch me. Kick me. Do something, anything. If you don't, I'm really going to fuck you."

"Put it in me."

_Huh?_

What Damian said sent Tim's head spinning. Did he hear that right? Did Damian just tell him to put it in? The words fumbled out unwittingly. "Say that again."

"Put it in me." They came softer this time, more embarrassed. Damian turned his head away, flushing harder if possible. He spread his legs wider, pushing back against Tim.

For a moment, Tim debated whether he should tease the boy or not, but he threw that idea out the window when his dick reminded him of all the pleasure he brought to Damian, it itself had barely gotten any action.

Tim laughed as he lubed his shaft with Damian's slick. For now, he just humped their crotch together, knowing that Damian was most likely sensitive from his last orgasm. "You're really letting a man you barely know fuck you."

That turned out to be the wrong thing to say.

"I may have not known you very long, but mother has always told me to follow my heart," Damian said, sounding hurt.

Realizing his mistake, Tim leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Damian's lips, then another, before peppering his face with little kisses, full of affection. "Oh, Damian, I'm sorry for teasing you. Don't get me wrong. I like you. I really like you. When I first saw you, I thought you were the prettiest boy I'd ever seen. I could barely stay away. And you're not just pretty. You're so strong, so good."

Damian keened at his praises, rocking his hips languidly with Tim. "I like you too."

Even though Tim could tell from Damian's body language, it was still relieving to hear it come from the boy's mouth. "I'm so happy you feel the same."

"If you're good for me, I'm sure Batman will let you stay and you can earn the mantle." Tim kissed down his neck, mouthing the supple flesh. He wanted to bite, to mark this little boy who was so vulnerable and so easy to placate. But he held back, only nibbling playfully. "You want to make your mother proud, don't you?"

There was a small nod, hesitant but genuine. Tim smiled and pecked Damian's forehead. "Good boy."

"...Can you put it in now?" How demanding, but it was cute coming from this little prince.

"Alright, hold on tight. Let me know if it hurts." Damian nodded and snaked his arm around Tim's neck. So sweet, so cute.

Getting on his knees, Tim lifted Damian's hips up once more and held open his little pussy with his thumb. His free hand stroke and spread slick over his cock. He nudged the head against Damian's opening, running it along the lips teasingly.

" _Timothy_ —"

Tim pushed in then, making Damian choke on his whine. Damian's warmth felt so good, and he only had the head of his cock inside. He wanted nothing more than to shove in the rest of himself. He glanced down to check how Damian was doing, and it looked like to be all too much for the poor boy. His legs were trembling with effort to stay open. For Tim.

"Should I slow down?" Tim stroked Damian's hair in concern.

Damian shook his head even as his breath quickened in pain. Not wanting to coddle the boy further, Tim pushed more of himself in. Damian was League, he had been through worse. He could take it.

Each inch Tim managed to stuff inside Damian felt exquisite. He had to conjure all of his willpower to suppress his instincts, to stop himself from just thrusting in and using Damian. He closed his eyes with a shuddering breath. This must be what heaven felt like. Damian could betray him now, mock Tim for not seeing through his deception and stab him in the heart, and Tim would bleed out happily with his cock buried inside this precious boy.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tim managed to sheath himself entirely in the boy's tight cunt. His balls were even touching the boy's ass. He was sure his cock was melting inside this unbelievable heat.

Damian's eyes had rolled up, his mouth hung open and murmuring nothing at all the while his tummy bulged obscenely from Tim's size. Tim couldn't help but to stroke his stomach in morbid fascination, rubbing himself through the boy's stomach. He could feel it, he could actually _feel_ himself through Damian's stomach. He let out a groan at the thought.

"I can't. I can't hold it, I need to." Tim faltered, rocking his hips impatiently. Now that he was in Damian's sweet little cunt, he needed to move, needed some of that friction against those tight and warm walls. He didn't even wait for Damian's approval before his hips started to move in short but quick thrusts.

"It's too much," Damian protested. He was sniffling again.

"Shh..." Tim licked up his tears. "You feel so good. Just stay still and enjoy this, okay?"

Damian kept sniffling, so Tim began to rub the boy's clit in time with his thrusts. It didn't stop his crying, but it must've made Damian feel good because he was moaning through his sobs. So Tim continued to bury himself inside Damian's heat, again and again and again. His control was slipping away, Tim knew.

Distantly, Tim heard Damian screaming. In pleasure? In pain? He hoped it was pleasure, not that it mattered much. But he received confirmation seconds later when Damian's walls spasmed around him again.

This must've been his third orgasm, and Tim hadn't even had one. He grunted, got on the balls of his feet, and caged Damian with an arm on each side. Now he could clearly see Damian's blissed out expression, eyes staring into nothing and drool rolling down the corner of his mouth. Tim thrust down, letting gravity drive his cock deeper into Damian's pulsating channel. Damian twitched weakly.

Good.

"Damian, sweet, give me a kiss," he panted next to Damian's ears. He received a little whimper, then a small peck to the corner of his mouth, barely missing his lips. Then Damian flopped back onto the bed, completely useless. Adorable.

Tim began to pound into Damian harder, letting the lewd squelch of his cock plunging in and out of Damian's cunt fill the room. Damian was trembling underneath him. His legs must be aching from being pressed back like this, but he didn't complain.

Such a good boy.

There wasn't a need to keep track of time, but Tim must've spent several minutes humping into Damian's pliant body as he liked. He came with a shout, burying his face into the sheets and slamming himself into Damian's oversensitive cunt, and emptied his balls inside that addicting warmth. He must've come more than Damian's body could hold because he could feel his cum flooding the tight crevice around his shaft and spilling out.

Finally, Tim heaved and pulled himself free, excessive cum spilling down Damian's thigh. Sweat lined his forehead from the exertion of their coupling but his blood was still buzzing from the pleasure. He knew he could be ready to go in a few minutes.

"Damian?" Tim said, patting Damian's cheeks to get his attention. The boy looked out of it, tummy bloated from the cum Tim poured in him. However, he still managed to dredge up a soft moan. "Let's go again, okay?"

Damian whimpered, so Tim was taking that as an yes. He kissed the boy again, using his tongue to part Damian's pretty lips as he stroked himself hard again.

He couldn't believe he found such a perfect boy.

If glares could kill, Tim would be dead several times over and then some, Batman's no killing rule aside.

"I told you not to approach him." There was the signature Batman voice, parental disappointment in a low, threatening growl. Tim rolled his eyes behind his domino mask, not caring that Bruce would know he was doing that typical adolescent dismissal.

Really, almost four years of partnership and Bruce thought he could still intimidate him?

"We're getting along and Damian promises to behave." Tim placed his hands over Damian's shoulder, flashing the boy a sweet smile. "Right?"

The boy squirmed under his touch, his legs locked, back straight like a well-mannered child. No doubt he was trying his best to keep Tim's semen from trickling down his thighs.

"Yes, I promise." With a little nudge from Tim, Damian continued. "I'm sorry for my tantrum earlier, father."

Bruce did his best to hide his surprise, but the quick glance he shot Tim gave it away. "There's still the matter of his mother and the minister's wife she kidnap—"

Tim cut Bruce off. He had already made so much progress with Damian and he would not let Bruce's hostility towards Talia ruin it. "Damian, sweet. Your father wants to talk to your mother and resolve some things. Can you tell us where she is?"

Of course the boy was hesitant, no doubt not wanting to ruin his mother's plans, so Tim gave him a little more of a push. "Don't you want to be useful to your father?"

"...Gibraltar. The garrison in Gibraltar," he said finally, with a volume barely above a whisper.

Bruce narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he glanced between the two, but Tim took no notice and caressed his little boy's hair. "Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> btw I started crying about the length of this fic around the 1k word mark


End file.
